


The Best Gift (Is Love)

by GuixonLove



Series: A Slave For You [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: When he tries to deepen the kiss and coax Filip's lips open, Filip pulls away and gently pushes Calle back until they're an arm's length apart."Why'd you stop?" Calle whines, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "I was enjoying that!""I had a thought," Filip says conversationally as he reaches up and runs his thumb along Calle's bottom lip. Keeping his eyes on Filip's, Calle opens his mouth and flicks his tongue against the pad of Filip's thumb, his eyes twinkling mischievously."What is it?" he asks already imagining Filip taking him back to their bedroom and fucking him into the mattress. Filip pulls his hand away and nods towards the tree set up in the corner of the living room."How would you like to open one of your presents early?"





	The Best Gift (Is Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve everyone!!!! I hope you like this Filip and Calle fluff piece as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As always, a giant thank you to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose) for the love and motivation. You're the best, babe! XOXO

_**Christmas Eve** _

Calle snuggles closer to Filip, tucking his head in the crook of his lover's neck as they watch a movie playing on the tv. The room is dim, the only sources of light coming from the fire burning brightly and the lights twinkling on their Christmas tree. Even though he's comfortable and enjoying the feeling of warmth of Filip's body pressed against his, he finds himself unable to concentrate on the movie.

Noticing Calle squirming beside him, Filip takes one of Calle's hands in his and brings it up to his lips, pressing a kiss onto the back of it.

"What's got you so antsy?"

"I'm bored," Calle replies as he sits up and stretches. Filip snorts.

"When are you not bored? You have the attention span of a gnat," he teases. Calle sticks his tongue out at Filip.

"I can't help it! You know I have to be stimulated constantly!"

Filip grins as he releases Calle's hand and pulls him up onto his lap. "Yes, you do love to be stimulated, don't you?" he purrs as his hands slip beneath the hem of Calle's t-shirt and rests his hands on Calle's waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles on Calle's hipbones.

"Well? Entertain me," Calle playfully demands as he cups Filip's face in his hands and kisses him. When he tries to deepen the kiss and coax Filip's lips open, Filip pulls away and gently pushes Calle back until they're an arm's length apart.

"Why'd you stop?" Calle whines, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "I was enjoying that!"

"I had a thought," Filip says conversationally as he reaches up and runs his thumb along Calle's bottom lip. Keeping his eyes on Filip's, Calle opens his mouth and flicks his tongue against the pad of Filip's thumb, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What is it?" he asks already imagining Filip taking him back to their bedroom and fucking him into the mattress. Filip pulls his hand away and nods towards the tree set up in the corner of the living room.

"How would you like to open one of your presents early?"

A disappointed look briefly appears on Calle's face but is quickly replaced with an excited smile. "Really?" When Filip nods, he grins and practically leaps off of the couch. He makes it about a step when he's pulled backward.

"Not so fast," Filip says, keeping hold of the back of Calle's shirt and gently tugging him back towards the couch. "I get to pick which one you get to open."

Calle looks at Filip over his shoulder and scowls. "But-"

"Cal." The warning clear in Filip's tone. Calle huffs before slowly turning to face Filip. "On your knees."

Sinking to the floor, Calle kneels on the floor beside the couch, his hands resting on his thighs and looking up at Filip with adoration.

"That's my good boy." Filip stands and ruffles his Calle's hair on his way towards the tree. From his position on the floor, he can watch as Filip sorts through the myriad of wrapped boxes beneath their tree. When Filip picks up a small package, Calle's lips turn down in a disappointment.

When Filip takes a seat back on the sofa he notices the look on his lover's face and frowns. "Cal? What's wrong?"

Calle meets Filip's gaze and gives him the saddest look he can manage. "It's so small! Why can't I open that one?" he asks while pointing at a large box with a bright red bow on top.

Filip clicks his tongue and shakes his head. Reaching down, he clasps Calle's chin in his hand firmly and says, "If you're going to complain, you don't get to open anything or be allowed to get off later. Is that what you want?"

A frisson of lust shoots up Calle's spine at the stern tone in Filip's voice, his cock stiffening in his sweatpants. "No, sir. S-sorry, sir. I'll behave," he says.

"Good boy." Filip releases Calle's chin and bends down to give him a soft kiss. He sets the box into Calle's hands and leans back on the couch, smiling encouragingly. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Calle accepts the gift with a smile and quickly rips the wrapping paper off of it revealing a box in the familiar Tiffany blue. After glancing at Filip who nods he slowly pulls the lid off and his jaw drops.

"F-Fil. It's...it's beautiful," he murmurs reverently as he gently runs his fingers over the necklace. The pendant is shaped like a key, encrusted with diamonds and a ruby in the top of the key. From his position on the floor, the lights catch on the gems, twinkling brightly. He tears his gaze away from the box in his hands and looks up at his lover with a look of awe.

Filip smiles tenderly and explains, "Since you can't exactly wear your collar out in public, I wanted a way to show the world that you're mine and I'm yours." Calle leans forward and lays his head down on Filip's lap. When Filip starts to comb through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

After a few moments, he lifts his head and looks up at his lover. "Will you put it on me?" he asks. Filip smiles and holds his hand out for the box which Calle quickly hands over. Filip removes the necklace and sets the box aside before motioning Calle to come closer. Calle ducks his head and Filip quickly fastens it around his neck.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Filip murmurs. Calle straightens and his hand comes up to touch the pendant. He meets Filip's eyes and smiles.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome." Sitting back on the couch, Filip pats his thighs. "Come here."

Calle quickly gets to his feet and climbs up onto Filip's lap, automatically tucking his face into the crook of Filip's neck.

"I love you," he says his voice muffled. Filip rubs Calle's back and presses a kiss onto the side of his head.

"I love you too."

They sit like that for a few minutes when Calle quickly sits up nearly smacking his head on Filip's chin.

"Jesus. Take it easy, Cal. You almost broke my nose!"

"You mentioned something about getting off," Calle says, ignoring Filip's admonition. Filip rolls his eyes but his lips curl into the beginnings of a smile.

"It figures you would focus on that," he chuckles. Calle just smirks. Filip smacks Calle's ass and gives him a predatory grin. "Upstairs. Now."

Calle kisses Filip's cheek and gives him a saucy wink before leaping off of him and dashing up the stairs with Filip following.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thanks for reading!


End file.
